El samurái del pelaje blanco
by Blue Penguin9
Summary: La llegada del extraño conejo de un universo alterno parece ser lo más feliz que le ha sucedido a Leonardo desde hace mucho tiempo, quien no puede creer su suerte al tener un nuevo amigo mientras los demás tienen sus dudas, en especial Rafael, quien siente como su hermano mayor se aleja de la familia cada vez más y solo hay un culpable. Universo 2012.
1. Chapter 1

Leonardo no podía ser considerado alguien antisocial, como líder, debía ser capaz de comunicarse con el equipo y servir como vocero del mismo si así lo requería la situación, sin embargo, había ocaciones donde se sentía un poco incomprendido.

No lo admitiría pero a veces sentía un poco de envidia de la amistad que compartían Rafael y Casey, donde no sólo eran compañeros de batalla, sino que también compartían gustos e intereses. Algo parecido sucedía con Abril y Donatello, y Mikey con cualquiera en realidad, el menor era alguien innatamente social.

A veces deseaba que las cosas con Karai hubieran sido diferentes, tal vez habrían sido un dúo que basaba su existencia en el honor y justicia.

Se sintió un poco ridículo pensando aquello mientras patrullaba por las calles de Nueva York, mientras el resto de sus hermanos disfrutaban su tiempo libre, él decidió salir un rato y sin nada que hacer, trabajar en su supuesto día libre.

Ya era hora de volver cuando algo en el cielo capto su atención.

—¿Una lluvia de estrellas? ¿Aquí?

El cielo se iluminó con la bella imagen y el joven líder no pudo evitar asombrarse con el paisaje. Recordaba cómo los humanos creían que aquellos astros tenían la facultad de cumplir deseos. Si él deseara algo...

 _Me gustaría tener un compañero, un amigo, para no sentirme así_.

Luego de unos segundos con la mirada perdida en el cielo, negó mientras una sonrisa triste se asomaba en su rostro, eso no iba a pasar.

Cuando se dirigía de vuelta a su hora escucho un ruido extraño que lo hizo voltear buscando la razón de este, y luego, uno de los callejones se iluminó con los colores característicos de los portales Krang. Antes de siquiera preguntarse qué sucedía, sintió como una criatura salió del recién formado portal y se estrelló de lleno contra si, cayendo ambos violentamente al suelo.

Sin saberlo, desde ese día nada sería lo mismo.

* * *

Hola! Primer capítulo corto porque esto es una especie de experimento. La historia va a ser de temática slash (chicoxchico) específicamente UsagixLeonardo, no habrá más parejas y el resto de los personajes se mantienen en lo canon (Lo más cercano posible a la serie)

Esta historia es como me gustaría que fuera el encuentro de las tortugas 2012 con Usagi (quiero ver celos de hermanos xD). Ambientado antes del final de la segunda temporada.

Si alguien desea hacer alguna sugerencia o algo, que lo deje en comentarios por favor.

Nos leemos!


	2. Chapter 2

Encuentro

El impacto y posterior caída que sufrió el joven líder fue suficiente para dejarlo aturdido en el suelo por un par de segundos antes de entrar en un estado de alerta, podía estar en peligro en ese momento.

Se incorporó rápidamente, alejándose del otro, para encarar a su posible atacante, desenfundó sus katanas y cuando estaba apunto de exigirle explicaciones al contrario, la imagen frente a él le dejó sin palabras.

Primero observó como las extrañas luces que lo atrajeron ya no estaban. Segundo, había un muchacho, sí muchacho, que parecía ser mayor a él y a sus hermanos, 18 años probablemente, que iba incorporándose lentamente del suelo mientras una de sus manos masajeaba su frente como intentando aplacar dolor. Su cabeza estaba cubierta de, por lo que Leonardo podía apreciar, un pelaje blanco. Sobre la misma, habían dos extensiones sujetas por una especie de liga, pero fijándose con más detalle, el joven Hamato notó que eran orejas y estas, junto con la nariz triangular negra que había en el rostro, le hicieron suponer que se encontraba frente a un mutante humanoide conejo.

Luego de analizada la situación, Leonardo se sintió ligeramente más relajado y con su voz autoritaria y seria dijo:

— Si eres un aliado de Destructor, debo decir que ha sido la peor emboscada que he visto.

El muchacho rápidamente enfocó su mirada en él, como si recién hubiera reparado en que no estaba solo. Leonardo vio en esa mirada, de pupilas rojas por cierto, un aire de confusión que rápidamente cambio a determinación y en un instante, el chico conejo estaba frente a él, de pie con una katana propia y en posición de ataque.

— Yo no me subordino a nadie, _kame_ , temo que me confundes.

El ninja azul no pudo evitar sentirse aún más sorprendido, ¿un mutante conejo que sabía japonés además de poseer una katana? Eso no se veía todos los días, además todo su atuendo lucía... oriental. ¿Qué podría tramar Destructor con un muchacho así?

— De acuerdo, no-subordinado, me veo en la obligación de preguntar tus intenciones en la ciudad.

— ¿Ciudad?— Dijo el joven albino mientras volteaba su cabeza hacia ambos lados para apreciar su entorno, para luego endurecer su mirada—. No es posible, esto debe ser una trampa. ¿Qué tramas, kame?

El joven Hamato sostuvo la intensa mirada con el contrario por unos segundos uniendo cabos. Obviamente no conocía al muchacho, por lo que no debía confiar, pero algo le decía que ni propio conejo sabía la razón de estar en ese lugar. Decidió que le daría una oportunidad al albino mientras lo mantenía vigilado.

— Creo que acusarnos mutuamente no nos llevará a nada, además, no creo que nos conozcamos— Suspiró y guardó ambas katanas en las fundas de su caparazón—. Soy Leonardo y no, no soy responsable de que estés aquí.

El albinto lo observó con sospecha unos segundos hasta que pareció convencido con lo dicho. Envainó su katana e hizo una pronunciada reverencia con ambos brazos pegados al cuerpo.

— Si ese es el caso, mis disculpas por asumir que eras responsable de mi situación, _Leonardo-kun_ —El albino levanto la mirada y el joven líder intuía que estaba frente a alguien que podía confiar, aunque esperaría un tiempo prudente para admitirlo.

Tampoco podía evitar sentirse emocionado de encontrarse con alguien así, el chico se veía serio y misterioso, similar a los personajes de algunas series orientales. Podría obtener una anécdota interesante de esto.

— Soy Miyamoto Usagi, me encontraba en mi aldea hace unos momentos investigando unas luces extrañas cercanas a unos pastizales. Fui atraído hacia ellas y apenas me percaté que había sucedido ya me encontraba aquí.

— Espera, espera. —Dijo Leonardo mientras una sonrisa burlona aparecía en su rostro, teniendo en mente como romper el hielo con el estoico muchacho.— ¿Usagi? ¿Cómo conejo en japonés?

El contrario levanto una de sus cejas en un gesto de sincera confusión, siempre manteniendo su aire de seriedad y solemnidad pero en ningún momento mostrándose molesto.

— No entiendo cuál es la causa de su gracia, Leonardo-kun.

Sorprendido por la formalidad que aún mantenía su compañero, el quelonio supo que esta sería una larga noche.

...

Un ruido fuerte y molesto despertó a Miguel Ángel de su sueño, revisó el reloj que se encontraba en una de las paredes de su habitación y comprobó sus sospechas: rugido típico de su estómago a las 3 a.m significaba refrigerio. Con un bostezo y posterior estiramiento de brazos se levanto de su cama y se dirigió a la cocina de la guarida.

Caminó hacia su destino con cuidado y sigilo para no despertar a nadie de su familia, luego de unos pocos minutos volvía victorioso hacia su habitación con una rebanada de pizza fría entre sus manos, pero a medio camino escucho pasos, por lo que decidió esconderse entre las sombras y así observar al intruso.

Grande fue su sorpresa al ver que quien caminaba a esas horas por la guarida era Leonardo, quien rápidamente entro a su habitación sin notar la mirada del menor.

¿Recién volviendo a casa? Se preguntó mientras seguía observando la puerta cerrada de su hermano mayor. Si bien este volvía tarde cuando patrullaba solo por la ciudad nunca pasaba la media noche, aunque siempre habían esas veces donde llegaba un poco más tarde de lo acostumbrado. Si, probablemente esta era una de esas veces.

Quitándole importancia al asunto, Mikey se dirigió a su propia cama a seguir durmiendo tranquilo.

...

Leonardo apenas entro a su habitación se tendió de inmediato sobre su cama exhausto. ¡Vaya días! Ese Usagi si que era alguien "diferente". Habían pasado horas conversando y el quelonio podía decir que ya conocía más del curioso adolescente.

El albino le contó que en su aldea él era un samurái respetado a pesar de solo tener 17 años, y por ello sentía la responsabilidad de cuidar de los habitantes y el deber de responder si algo fuera de lo común se presentaba. ¡Al igual que ellos!

Usagi también le comentó que quería mantener su presencia en este mundo en secreto, ya que, por el momento, no había nada que indicara que alguien lo trajera intencionalmente. Leonardo aceptó y le dio su palabra a su nuevo amigo que no comentaría lo sucedido con nadie e incluso se ofreció a ayudarlo a encontrar la forma para volver a su propio mundo a lo que el propio samurái aceptó agradecido. Le advirtió además que la ciudad podía ser peligrosa y que entre las sombras podían esconderse poderosos enemigos, Usagi respondió que veía esto como un entrenamiento y le aseguró a la joven tortuga que se encontraría bien.

Con sus párpados cada vez más pesados Leonardo empezaba a dormirse pensando en el extraño muchacho. Era muy serio para ser un adolescente, además de tener un sentimiento de responsabilidad demasiado desarrollado.

Con una sonrisa, el joven líder se entregó a los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

¡ **Disculpen por la demora! Espero que el otro capítulo esté listo más rápido :(**

 **Por cierto, ¿Escucharon que nuevo personaje va a traer la quinta temporada a la serie? Estoy muy feliz! No puedo esperar, ¿qué opinan ustedes?**

 **Si alguien tiene críticas o recomendaciones los recibiré con gusto!**

 **Saludos y que pasen una buena semana.**


	3. Chapter 3

— Leo, ¿sucede algo? —preguntó la chica pelirroja—, te encuentro un poco distraído.

Ante la pregunta, Leonardo levanto la vista de la historieta que se supone debería estar disfrutando, sin embargo, como señaló la joven, no encontraba la concentración para ello.

Si bien el encuentro con el misterioso joven del día anterior le tenía ligeramente emocionado, era la culpa la que lo embargaba en esos momentos. Se sentía terrible por tener que ocultarle algo como aquello a su familia, pero había hecho un trato con Usagi de mantener su presencia en secreto y lo respetaría ya que había dado su palabra. Claramente el albino aún mantenía parte de su desconfianza, pero era entendible, estaba no sólo en un lugar distinto sino en un mundo totalmente diferente del suyo sin saber la razón ni el por qué.

Si todo salía bien y resultaba que el samurái era de fiar, sería un aliado de gran aporte para el clan Hamato.

—¿Leo?

— Lo lamento, Abril, solo tengo un poco de sueño —dijo a la vez que fingía un bostezo y estiraba sus brazos—. Creo que iré a mi habitación a descansar un momento.

Y con eso, Leonardo se levantó del sillón y, caminando, desapareció por el pasillo ante la mirada sospechosa de su amiga. Algo le sucedía al mayor, ella lo presentía, sin embargo después de patrullar solo los últimos días en conjunto al entrenamiento diario que ejercía Splinter sobre los hermanos, no era de sorprender que Leo estuviera exhausto y que por ello usará la tarde que tenía libre para descansar.

Hace ya algunas horas que la aprendiz de kunoichi notaba al de azul algo distanciado del grupo y los demás chicos no parecían percatarse. Mirando a su alrededor podía confirmar su punto. Rafael se encontraba entrenando con su saco de boxeo mientras Miguel Ángel jugaba animadamente con uno de sus videojuegos, acompañando estos con ruidosos comentarios que de vez en cuando despertaban algún regaño de parte de Donatello, quien se encontraba en uno de los sillones trabajando en su computadora. Probablemente, luego de algunas horas, Rafael se encontraría con Casey y ambos saldrían a hacer "cosas de hombres" como ellos lo llamaban. Seguramente Mikey se escabulliría por la curiosidad e iría tras ellos. Donatello pasaría esos momentos con ella, discutiendo quizá su nuevo invento.

Su amigo podría estar pasándola mal sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

— Donnie, ¿puedo preguntarte algo? —preguntó en voz suficiente para que sólo sea escuchada por el nombrado.

— ¿Si?—Donatello levantó la vista de la pantalla para enfocarse en la chica.— ¿Qué sucede, Abril?

— ¿Has notado que Leo ha estado un poco aislado el día de hoy?

— ¿Aislado? —el muchacho se mantuvo pensativo unos segundos buscando en su memoria si había notado algo anormal en su hermano mayor—. Para serte honesto, no he visto nada fuera de lo normal. Desde que somos pequeños Leo siempre ha sido algo reservado.

— ¿En serio? Puede que esté exagerando un poco. —suspiró derrotada la pelirroja—. Pero prométeme que si ves algo extraño en Leo me avisarás.

— Claro, cuenta con eso. —respondió el quelonio con una sonrisa.

Bueno, eso la dejaba _ligeramente_ más tranquila. Si sucedía algo, tarde o temprano se enterarían.

El joven líder cerró la puerta al entrar a su habitación y se tendió sobre su cama mirando hacia el techo repasando la noche anterior en su memoria una vez más.

Se sentía terrible tener que ocultar algo así de su familia, no estaba mintiendo, sólo omitiendo información, sin embargo el quelonio a estas alturas no encontraba que ambos términos estuvieran tan alejados. ¿Estaría realmente haciendo lo correcto?

 _El honor de un ninja, se refleja en como opta por vivir su vida. Bajo el compromiso, honestidad y valor o el sendero de la deshonra y_ _vergüenza._

O algo similar les había enseñado Splinter en una de sus lecciones. Si lo veía de ese modo, definitivamente debía mantener su palabra con Usagi, ya que ese era el compromiso al que ambos habían llegado, hacer lo contrarío era una falta contra el honor y confianza.

Leonardo debía admitir que ese muchacho lo tenía un poco intrigado. A pesar de su apariencia, que por cierto al joven líder se le hacia un poco graciosa _¿un conejo samurái adolescente? ¿En serio?,_ Usagi se planteaba como un sujeto serio y de presencia imponente, definitivamente alguien con quien no quieres tener problemas. Además no parecía ruidoso ni demasiado abierto a las emociones, más bien se mostraba como alguien reservado.

Leo sabía que no debía confiar en alguien sin conocerlo bien, en especial si este alguien era un potencial atacante, pero su instinto le decía que no estaba en peligro y si el conejo le decía que no tenía relación con el clan del Pie, entonces no lo tenía. Ese instinto no le había fallado antes, como con la situación con Karai, y esperaba que no lo hiciera ahora.

Pensar en Karai le trajo un par de recuerdos dolorosos. Si tan sólo habría convencido antes a su familia de rescatarla, la joven tal vez no sería una mutante...

— ¡Lo tengo! —el rostro de la joven tortuga se iluminó sorpresivamente y se levantó de su cama con decisión.

Convencería a Usagi de que él y su familia eran de fiar, y esto, a su vez, significaría que su familia podría enterarse de la situación y ya no habrían secretos, además que gracias al conocimiento de Donatello podrían averiguar como llevar al conejo de vuelta a su hogar.

Miró el reloj que se encontraba sujeto a su pared con decisión. En unas cuantas horas se escabulliría hacia donde se estaba el extraño joven y comentaría sus intenciones.

Pasada la tarde, Leonardo dio allá orden a sus hermanos para que vayan a patrullar a lo que estos respondieron con desgano sin embargo no cuestionaron y en unos minutos ya se encontraban recorriendo la ciudad.

La reacción de los muchachos no le sorprendía al mayor, el clan del Pie no había hecho ningún acto grande o digno de esfuerzo. Las últimas semanas, las tortugas solo se habían encontrado robo-pies solitarios merodeando en lugares alejados. Detener a estos, además de los delitos pequeños cometidos por humanos, era el único desafío que últimamente traían las patrullas nocturnas.

— ¡Qué perdida de tiempo!—refunfuñaba Rafael mientras los cuatro hermanos saltaban sobre los edificios y se detenían en uno de ellos—. ¿Qué acaso los crímenes se tomaron un día libre?

—¡Aburrido! Debería haberme quedado en casa leyendo historietas. —dijo Miguel Ángel con un puchero en su rostro.

— Es muy extraño, incluso sin el Pie, jamás nos hemos topado con una noche sin ningún crimen, algo debe haber sucedido. ¿Tú qué opinas, Leo?

Ante la pregunta de Donatello los tres muchachos dirigieron su vista hacia su hermano mayor, que en la patrulla de hoy estaba inusualmente silencioso, hablando solamente para dar órdenes precisas.

Silencio fue todo lo que obtuvieron, el líder se encontraba sumido en sus pensamientos sin despegar su vista de las calles, fijándose en todos los rincones y callejones, como si estuviera buscando algo. Los tres se sorprendieron ante el inusual gesto. Leonardo, en su calidad de vida estudiante perfecto y líder intachable, siempre estaba atento a cualquier situación que pudiera presentar su entorno, en especial cuando se encontraban en la superficie donde un potencial ataque sorpresa era mucho más que una suposición.

— ¿Leo? —Repitió la tortuga genio en voz un poco más alta está vez, llamando así la atención del mayor, quien al verse observado por los otros pregunto con naturalidad.

— ¿Si, Donnie? ¿Sucede algo?

— ¡Qué esto es aburrido! —reclamó la menor de las tortugas mientras se acercaba donde Leonardo arrastrando los pies—. Ya no hay chicos malos.

— Como estaba diciendo, algo extraño debe haber sucedido, no es posible una Nueva York sin crimen, aunque sea por un día.

— De cualquier forma, no creo que podamos hacer algo hoy. Mikey tiene razón, vuelvan a la guarida.

—¿Vuelvan? ¿Es que acaso tú no vienes? —la desconfianza se hacía presente en el tono de Rafael.

— Daré una vuelta más por la ciudad para asegurarme que realmente no esté pasando nada.— Respondió el líder mientras le daba la espalda a sus hermanos y luego se alejaba rápidamente por sobre los edificios.

— Bueno, eso fue raro, ¿no creen chicos?

— Tal vez, Donnie, pero recuerda que hablamos del intrépido. Ya se le pasará.

A pesar de no convencerse del todo con la respuesta de su hermano, Donatello, junto a sus hermanos se dirigieron a su hogar. Si quería formular una teoría, primero necesitaría pruebas.

...

Luego de un par de minutos corriendo por encima de los edificios, usando la oscuridad de la noche como escondite, el ninja se acercó a un callejón apartado del centro. Cuidando el ruido que producían sus pies sobre el suelo, caminó sigiloso buscando su objetivo. Todo parecía normal, ruidos de unos pocos autos que pasaban por calles cercanas, el viento jugando con la basura del lugar, y uno que otro ronquido de algún vagabundo que no parecía interesado en el entorno. Leonardo estaba apunto de irse frustrado cuando escucho como alguien saltaba desde las alturas hasta quedar detrás de unos basureros cercanos a él, ubicados en la parte más oscura del rincón.

— Volviste solo, veo que has cumplido tu palabra —habló el ser misterioso mientras se acercaba donde la tortuga revelando su apariencia con la poca luz del lugar.

Leonardo, un poco descolocado al principio por la impresión, retomó rápidamente su semblante de líder serio, sosteniendo con seguridad la mirada del albino.

— Por supuesto que he cumplido con mi palabra, cualquier persona con honor lo haría.

Con un movimiento imperceptible a los ojos de cualquiera, excepto para alguien observador como Leonardo, el último comentario sacó una muy ligera sonrisa de parte del mayor.

— Debo admitir, _Leonardo-kun_ , que agradezco de sobremanera haberme encontrado con alguien que valora el honor en este mundo lleno de extrañas criaturas.

— ¿Extrañas criaturas? ¿Te refieres a los humanos?

Una de la situaciones ocurridas el día anterior que dejaron a la joven tortuga con preguntas, era lo extrañado (aunque aparentaba no estarlo) que Usagi se veía cuando observó un humano a lo lejos. Sucedió un poco antes de que el líder haya tenido que volver a casa. Sólo le mencionó al conejo que era importante que no sea visto por ellos y que si quería podía darle hospedaje, sin embargo, el samurái, orgulloso y testarudo, indicó que podía vérselas sólo, y que esta no sería la primera vez. No pudieron hablar demasiado del tema ya que el muchacho debía volver a la guarida.

— Acaso... —el menor se acerco al contrario, intentado adoptar la postura más amigable e inspiradora de confianza que incentivara la conversación— ¿no tienen humanos en su mundo?

— Bueno, tenemos primates. Son como lo mismo, ¿verdad?

Ante la respuesta, Leonardo no pudo evitar que se le escapara una risa, ante lo que Usagi pareció un poco sorprendido al principio pero luego un poco más relajado.

— ¡Espera! —recordó el azul de pronto—, no te acercaste a ellos, ¿verdad? me extrañó ver la ciudad tan tranquila esta noche.

Usagi al instante desvío la mirada y la tortuga notó recién en ese instante como la vestimenta oriental poseía manchas rojas. Con gran sorpresa ante esto último, se alejó del albino al instante, apuntando su traje.

— Usagi, ¿no habrás..?

— ¿Qué? —confundido, miró hacia donde señalaba el joven, entendiendo al instante a que se refería—. ¡Claro que no! ¡Sería extremadamente irresponsable de mi parte actuar de aquella manera en un mundo ajeno a mis costumbres! Sólo defendí a quien lo necesitaba, sin ser visto.

Leonardo dejó salir el aire que no sabía que estaba reteniendo. Por un momento estuvo seguro que el conejo había asesinado a esas personas, aún si estas eran criminales. Era bueno saber que el joven de ojos rojos respetaba la vida.

Ya más tranquilo, el joven líder se sentó sobre unas cajas que se encontraban tiradas en el callejón e invito a su nuevo amigo, si se podía llamar así, a que lo imitara. Cuando ambos ya estuvieron cómodos, el quelonio buscaba la forma de romper el hielo, cuando estaba a punto de hablar, grande fue su sorpresa al ver que Usagi quería empezar la conversación.

— Espero no ofender con mi pregunta, _Leonardo-kun,_ pero no entiendo ¿por qué es necesario que nos escondamos de estas criaturas?

— Es un poco complicado, sólo digamos que no es lo normal. No existen otras "criaturas", simplemente no sucede.

— ¿Cómo es posible que existas tú entonces?

Leonardo sonrió y le contó al albino acerca del origen de su familia, de la historia de Hamato Yoshi y de Destructor, de cómo habían logrado detener al Kraang. El samurái escuchaba atento, e incluso lucía impresionado con lo que le contaba orgulloso el ninja azul, quien sonreía para sus adentros. Sabía que poco a poco se ganaba su confianza.

— Debo admitir que tus hermanos suenan como guerreros interesantes.

— Sí, pueden ser un dolor de cabeza pero son buenos chicos —sin quererlo una sonrisa apareció en su rostro— Donatello es muy bueno con las maquinas y todo eso, podría ayudar a devolverte a tu hogar.

El conejo negó ligeramente.

— Agradezco la intención, _Leonardo-kun_ , pero deseo investigar y tratar de encontrar una solución por mi mismo. No deseo demostrar desconfianza, pero me sentiría más seguro si mi estancia aquí se mantiene oculta.

El ninja suspiró derrotado, este muchacho era más orgulloso de lo que anticipaba, le recordaba ligeramente al más rudo de sus hermanos.

— Está bien, Usagi, pero si cambias de opinión me avisas.

Después de unos segundos, el líder notó como sus párpados se sentían un poco pesados a la ve que se le escapaba un bostezo. Tomó su T-phone y casi se cae de espaldas al ver la hora.

— ¿Cinco de la mañana? ¡Rayos, ya es muy tarde! —extendió al conejo su mano a la vez que le levantaba— Usagi a sido un gusto pero ya es hora de volver a casa.

El nombrado sonrió complacido y tomó la mano del muchacho, sacudiéndola en señal de despedida.

— El gusto a sido mío, espero que alguno de estos días podamos entrenar juntos, estoy ansioso de ver con mis propios ojos tus habilidades.

— Cuenta con eso, nos vemos. —se despidió mientras se alejaba camino a su hogar.

La noche no fue como había planeado, pero ya se sentía un poco más cercano al muchacho. De alguna forma, Leonardo sabía que había hecho un trato mudo de ir a visitarlo el día siguiente, y probablemente también el día que le sigue. Le emocionaba saber que había alguien que estuviera esperando para verlo.

Lo único negativo, era el hecho de perder tantas horas de sueño, pero ya vería como lo solucionaba, por hoy, sentía que el haber conversado con el chico samurái le hacía sentir que todo el día valió la pena.

* * *

 **Ahhhh, pensé que no me iba a demorar pero me equivoqué, lo lamento.**

 **En fin, traté de hacer este capítulo más largo y sé que para los estándares de la página no es mucho, pero es el capítulo más largo que he escrito en toda mi vida, espero tratar de mantenerlos con un largo razonable.**

 **Si alguien tiene algún comentario, sugerencia o crítica me lo deja en comentarios por favor, en especial si es lo último, tengo la sensación que la narración no es muy clara.**

 **Para el próximo capi, los chicos ya empiezan a confirmar sospechas que algo extraño pasa con Leonardete.**

 **Eso, que tengan una linda semana!**


End file.
